Days
by ikkividya
Summary: Sejatinya persahabatan diantara laki-laki dan perempuan itu.. Ambigu. Pasti salah satu diantaranya memendam lebih.


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Thanks sensei.

SasuHina

Days©Ikkividya

.

.

Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Ini.. Tak seperti yang ku bayangkan. Kejadian ini.. Kenyataan ini.. Adalah awal? Apa aku salah mencintaimu? Kau lebih memilih sinar lain yang mungkin.. Lebih membuat mu hangat. Yang jelas.. Itu bukan aku.

.

.

.

.

.

Derai hujan turun membasahi bumi. Langit menangis ditemani awan mendung yang melingkupinya. Menutupi sinar sang dewi malam yang tersenyum.

Hening. Disini hanya ada keheningan yang ditemani suara gemersik air hujan yang berpesta. Tidak ada suara lain. Ada empat orang muda-mudi yang berdiri disana. Saling terpaku akan pertanyaan. Ada yang tahu jawabannya namun tetap diam. Tidak ada yang berani membuka melodi pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana. Sampai..

"Ngg.. Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti. Naruto." seorang surai Indigo memecahkannya. Ia menyeka air matanya seraya tersenyum. Sebenarnya lidahnya kalut, ia sulit untuk berbicara.

"H-hinata, begini.. Yang t-tadi itu.. Hanya kesalahan.. Iya kesalahan." Naruto. Lawan bicara gadis itu-Hinata. Menyela dengan nada ketakutan yang mencengkram. Sungguh ini ketakutan.

"Ck, jangan menyangkal apa yang ia lihat," suara lain. Pemuda lain yang sedari tadi sudah geram dalam hati.

"J-jadi.. K-kau mendengarnya? H-hinata kumohon itu h-hanya.."

"Err, kesalahan? Jadi yang kulihat dan kudengar kesalahan? Terimakasih, Naruto." kami-sama Hinata benar-benar menghilangkan embel-kun dibelakang nama Naruto. Orang yang sangat Hinata.. Cintai.

Hinata kembali sesak.

Pikirannya kembali mengingatnya

Hal yang paling..

'Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sungguh. Dan kalau soal Hinata, aku kasihan dengannya. Aku tahu perasaannya padaku jadi..'

Naruto kau mencium Sakura. Dihadapanku. Terimakasih- hinata.

"Hei. Kau pikir kau ini apa, dobe. Kau cari gara-gara. Lihatlah nanti, Naruto." Sasuke menggeram dalam hati. Ia menahan emosinya sejak tadi, jika saja kalau tidak ada Hinata.. Habislah Naruto.

"S-sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Kita sudah mengganggu mereka. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." ucap Hinata. Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari sana.

"Hi-hinata.." sesal Naruto. Menatap Hinata yang menjauh darinya. Entah. Entah.. Naruto menyesal atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

Hujan menderas. Malam semakin dingin, sedingin hatinya, Hinata. Sakit yang saat ini ia rasakan. Tidak memperdulikan derasnya hujan yang ia lewati dengan berlari. Tatapannya kosong dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, Hinata!" pemuda Raven itu berteriak memanggil err.. Gadisnya. Ia mencoba meraihnya. Sasuke khawatir dengan hinata yang begini. Sasuke takut.. "Hinata! Awas!"

Terlambat.

Langkahnya terlambat.

Terlambat untuk meraihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Raut-raut samar penuh kesedihan. Ingin menangis tapi itu hanya kebodohan. Ruangan putih bersih rapih ini.. Penuh akan, kegundahan.

"Hinata-chan. Bertahan ya, ada kaa-san disini." seorang perempuan paruh baya yang bersedih dengan keadaan putrinya. Putrinya yang.. Terbaring lemah.

'Hah..hah.. K-kaasan. Tousan. N-neji-nii. Kenapa? Aku dimana.' desaknya. Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata mengerinyit binggung dengan keadaan. Ia merasa keluarganya- tidak merasakan keberadaannya.

"Kenapa bisa begini, Hinata." gumam sang kakak- Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda berambut cokelat ini bergumam sedih, karena Hinata yang..

'A-apa ini. S-siapa dia yang tertidur d-disana. Kenapa w-wajahnya.. Hiks' Hinata terenyuh. Ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi.. Tetap saja ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini.. Apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata's Pov

Oh kami-sama. Aku binggung dengan yang terjadi. Apa yang terjadi sebelum aku disini. Kenapa aku bisa terluka begini. Siapa dan apa. A-aku tidak mengerti.

Aku berjalan menyusur jendela, Jendela yang tidak jauh dari ragaku berada. Ragaku yang terpisah dari jiwaku. Air mataku terbiaskan sinar sang surya. Kupandang luar dengan seksama. Berharap.. Ada orang yang dapat membantuku keluar dari mimpi buruk ini.. Dapat. Aku melihatmu. Temanku.

End Pov

'Mau berdiri begitu,terus?' suara baritone itu terdengar, Hinata terlonjak dari lamunnya.

'A-apa k-kau.. S-s-sa-su..'

'Apa kau perlu menyebutkan begitu banyak S untuk namaku?'

'S-sasuke-kun. Lihat a-aku?' hinata mengrnyit lembut. Ia tak percaya.

'Hn.' gumam sasuke singkat. Sasuke mencari tempat nyaman dan duduk dibawah pohon itu.

'B-bagaimana b-bisa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? K-kenapa hanya k-kau,'

'Kecelakaan tadi malam. Apa kau benar tak ingat?' sasuke menengadah menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri kebinggungan disampingnya.

'Ap-pa maksudmu? Memangnya semalam kita kemana? Cepat k-kata-' DEG. Hinata mengingat sesuatu. Pikirannya melampau kemana-mana.. Semalam. N-naruto, ya'

'Ck.' Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata yang masih terpaku akan pikirannya, ingatan yang menyedihkan, tadi malam. Ya, tadi malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang ini lagi. Ruangan yang hampir sama seperti yang tadi. Ruangan yang sama-sama terdapat seorang yang terbaring lemah tanpa jiwa. Terpisah antara raga dan jiwa.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan tinggalkan Ka-san ya, kau harus bertahan."

"Baka otoutou, jangan buat niisanmu ini kesepian."

'B-bagaimana mungkin kau juga kecelakaan S-sasuke-kun! Kenapa bisa! Hiks' hinata melepas genggaman sasuke Padanya. Ia mulai menyadari. Jangan bilang sasuke kecelakaan juga karena dia. Jangan bilang.

Hinata berlari menyusuri koridor Rumah sakit, entah dia harus bagaimana. Ia sendirian. Tidak. Ada Sasuke. Tapi.. Hinata tidak ingin menyusahkan Sasuke(lagi).

.

.

.

.

.

'Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, itu tidak membantu.' sasuke kembali menenangkan Hinata yang tidak karuan sekarang.

'Hiks.. Apa yang k-kau pikirkan, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau rela merenggang nyawa begitu.. Hiks.' Hinata marah akan keadaan. Ia sedih melihat Sasuke dan nasibnya. 'P-padahal aku hanya temanmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Ini tidak adil S-sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat Hinata tenang selama ini. Dan memang hanya Sasuke yang bisa bukan Naruto.

'Itu kemauanku. Dan selama ini kau hanya menganggapku Teman? Begitu?' Hinata menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan serius 'Aku ini sahabatmu, Hinata.' Sambung Sasuke. Memang agak sulit bagi sasuke mengatakan Hinata hanya sahabatnya, karena kenyataannya Sasuke menganggap Hinata.. Lebih.. Dari sahabat.

'G-gomenne, S-sasuke-kun.' balasnya. Hinata menunduk merasa bersalah karena kata-katanya yang benar-benar salah.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata dengan sayang. Tak apa jika Hinata tidak menyadari perasaannya. Tak apa jika Hinata harus menyakitinya tapi Hinata akan bahagia. Tak apa jika dia akan menjadi sahabatnya selamanya tapi hinata harus bahagia. Tak apa kalau perasaan Hinata bukan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Pagi menyingsing dengan Hangat. Tersenyum indah menatap bumi dengan sinarnya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Keduanya tengah menatap Raga mereka, raga yang akan dioperasi. Yah, hari ini keduanya akan dioperasi guna menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke dan Hinata.

Set.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menyambar tangan Sasuke dan menarik nya menjauh dari ruang operasi. Entah kemana Hinata membawa Sasuke, daritadi ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sasuke yang bertanya kebingunggan.

'Ada apa?' Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Ia kebingunggan akan Hinata yang aneh pagi ini. Padahal ini kan Hari penentuan.

'Sasuke-kun aku mau kita menghabiskan waktu kita dibumi tanpa kesedihan.' ia tersenyu walau hatinya perih. Apa maksud dari perkataannya ini, sungguh tidak bisa Optimis.

'Apa yang kau katakan? Aku benci mendengarnya. Berdoalah. Bukan pasrah begitu.'

'Tapi.. Aku hanya tidak ingin waktu ku sia-sia, Sasuke-kun.' tersenyum akan kepalsuan.

'Hinata..' sasuke menyebut nama Hinata dengan lembut, sungguh baru kali ini. 'Aku.. Juga tidak ingin melewatkan waktuku untuk bersamamu.'

'S-sa..'

'Kau bilang.. Mungkin ini yang terakhirkan?' potongnya. Sasuke serius kali ini, entah ia ingin mengatakan apa. 'Aku juga takut ini yang terakhir.'

'...'

'Aku takut. Kesempatan untuk memilikimu juga akan hilang.' sasuke meneruskan. Hinata mengrnyit mencoba menelaah apa yang ia dengar. Hinata belum mengerti. 'Hinata.. Bisakah perasaanmu itu untukku saja?'

Deg. Apa maksudnya.

'...' Hinata makin makin berpikir apa arti perkataan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Hinata mengerti tapi..

'Bisakah perasaan cintamu untuk Naruto itu untukku? Untuk membalas perasaanku?'

'S-ss-sasuke-kun.. Apa..'

'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata.'

Ngejleb.

'K-kenapa? A-aku.. A-apa.. S-sasuke-kun' bahu hinata bergetar entah canggung atau ia menahan isaknya.

Jiwa ini memudar. Hampir terhapus hilang bersama terangnya sinar. Saling terangkat ke langit, entah kembali ke raganya atau kembali lagi ke langit ketujuh.

.

.

.

Krekk.

Pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah-wajah cemas dari orang-orang menanti. Dokter dengan suster-susternya keluar dengan peluh. Operasi yang berjalan 7 jam ini telah selesai. Yah.. Selesai.

"D-dokter bagaimana dengan, Hinata?" oh lagi lagi. Ibu hinata bertanya dengan cemas. Keadaan putri sulungnya yang paling dicintainya.

"Bagaimana keadaan putraku, dokter, jelaskan kepada kami." Fugaku bercemas-cemas Hati. Ia maju paling depan. Menanyai putranya yang tidak jelas bagaimana keadaannya.

"Kita.. Harus memohon kepada kami-sama," sang dokter menggantung kata-katanya. "Kita harus berterima kasih. Uchiha-san dan Hyuuga-san, mereka selamat."

"Haahh.. Arigatou-Kami-sama." dua keluarga-Uchiha&Hyuuga menghela nafas lega.

Yap, Uchiha Sasuke. Hyuuga Hinata.

Keduanya selamat.

Selamat dari mimpi buruk-entah mungkin ini adalah mimpi indah. Indah. Karena dengan cara ini Kami-sama membuat Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya yang terlalu lama dipendam. Indah. Indah baginya- sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Bulan-bulan berikutnya.. Berlalu mengikuti perputaran waktu. Entah, bagaimana kondisi persahabatan mereka. Well, Sasuke mengatakan perasaannya dan ini sudah sebulan mereka tidak bertemu karena kepulihan.

"Kaasan.. Aku ingin membeli buku, apa boleh?" pintanya hati-hati. Jujur Hinata bosan. Sebulan penuh dikurung dirumah? Apa itu enak?

"Tapi.. Ah, baiklah. Ingat, Hinata-chan hati-hati ya. Langsung pulang setelah membeli buku, Ok?" kalau dipikir ya kasihan juga dong Hinata. Dikurung sebulan dirumah tanpa henti.

Hinata mengangguk dan pergi pertama kalinya lagi dari rumah. Ia berjalan diiringi senandung-senandung yang sudah lama tidak ia nyanyikan. Menikmati angin luar yang menurutnya adalah kebebasan, yah, untuk saat ini.

Lalu, apakah Hinata melupakan, Sasuke? Sahabatnya? Apa karena Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya Hinata menjadi benci terhadap Sasuke? Sebegitu salahkah Sasuke mencintai seorang Hinata, sahabatnya?

Brukk

"A- g-gomen-gomenne." Karena keasyikannya sendiri. Hinata sampai-sampai menabrak seseorang alih-alih juga menjatuhkan barang-barang miliknya.

"Maaf aku-" Hinata mendongak. Ingin tahu siapa yang ia tabrak. Salah. Ia menabrak dia. Dia..

"..." seorang pemuda berwajah dingin. Pemuda berpakaian modern dengan cardigan ala-ala sekarang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan ambigu. Keambiguan yang membuat Hinata ingin pergi darisana.

"Maaf, Sasuke. A-aku harus pergi." embel-kun dihilangkan dari Namamu Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam mencoba melangkah menjauh dari pijaknya.

"Sebenci itukah kau kepadaku, Hinata?" Sasuke membuka mulut. Tanpa berbalik. Hinata yang sudah berjalan tadi berhenti dibelakangnya.

Deg. Ini sesak. Hinata.. Merasa dirinya jahat. Sebenarnya apa salah Sasuke, sampai ia harus menjauhinya? Ini tidak masuk akal. "A-aku h-hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu l-lagi hiks.. Sudah cukup. Lebih b-baik.. Kita ti-tidak bersahabat lagi hiks.."

"Aku tahu ini pasti jawabanmu." Sasuke berbalik. Dengan tatapan yang sungguh dingin. Dia bukan marah karena Hinata yang menjauhinya. Ia marah karena ia sendiri yang memulai masalah ini. Well, mengungkapkan perasaanya adalah Kesalahan. "Dan aku juga tahu kau tidak mungkin bisa membalas perasaanku. Jadi.. Kau menjauhiku. Ini salahku. Aku tahu. Ini salahku." seorang Uchiha tidak pernah mau disalahkan dan ini pertamakalinya.

"S-sasuke hiks.."

"Seharusnya kupendam sendiri perasaan ini. Seharusnya hanya aku sendiri yang tahu kalau aku mencintai Hyuuga Hinata." dengan datarnya. Ia berkata tanpa kesenduan. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani. Ini hanyalah kalimat perpisahan terakhir kalinya. Sasuke berpikir, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa berbicara panjang dengan Hinata jadi.. Ia tidak ingin melewatkannya.

Kesesakan ini melanda Hatinya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba menahan isakannya yang semakin menjadi. Kalau dulu.. Sasuke akan langsung memeluknya dan membelai kepalanya dengan sayang. Tapi.. Sekarang jarak diantara mereka pun sekitar 5 meter jauhnya. Sasuke yang tidak meraihnya lagi seperti dulu.

"Kata ayahku, besok kami akan berkunjung makan malam dirumahmu. Semoga bisa menjadi perpisahan kita yang menyenangkan.. Ya." sasuke mengepal kedua tangannya. Melangkah lebih jauh dari gadisnya- gadis yang ingin ia miliki. Yah, ingin.

"S-sasuke.." Hinata bergumam dengan sangat pelan. Meremas ujung dressnya menahan isak. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli buku. Ia berlari pulang. 'Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu, Sasuke. Tapi.. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku takut menyakitimu lagi.'

.

.

.

Hari berganti sejak pertemuan pilu itu. Hinata belum juga keluar dari kamarnya, mengurung diri dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Padahal, hatinya yang sakit, berpikir keras tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang kian hancur. Ia sadar, ia mempersulit keadaan. Seharusnya.. Seharusnya ini mudah.. Tapi.. Hinata menyulitkannya. Menyulitkan keadaannya sendiri.

"Hinata.." suara baritone terdengar dari seberang kamar. Menandakan ada yang memanggil Hinata tanpa mengetuk.

"Buka saja, niisan. Tidak dikunci." balas Hinata yang sadar ada orang disana. Memperbaiki keadaannya yang super kacau. Ia bangkit dan tentu mencoba menormalkan wajahnya.

"Hei.. Apa kau lupa?" sang kakak sepupu tersayang- Hyuuga Neji. Menanyakan hal entah apa Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Lupa? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Hehe." menampilkan cengiran canggung yang.. Err kawai na.

"Ne, Hinata. Apa kau lupa, ha? Keluarga teman Uchiha mu itu akan datang untuk makan malam?" Bertanya dengan nada yang agak terpaksa. Yah, Neji tidak terlalu menyukai Sasuke karena.. Sasuke adalah rivalnya di Sekolah.

"A-ah.. I-iya aku lupa." Hinata meremas ujung dressnya lagi. Menahan kenyataan bahwa hari ini, ia mungkin akan menyakiti Sasuke lagi.

"Cepat bersiaplah dan langsung turun ya. Adikku ini harus cepat dan tampil cantik, oke?" Ucap sang kakak mengacak puncak indigo sang adik. Mengedipkan satu matanya dan pergi dari pijaknya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Untuk apa ia tampil cantik untuk Sasuke? Untuk apalagi. Bukankah hari ini ia akan menyakitinya saja?

.

.

.

"Silakan duduk, Fugaaku. Sudah lama sekali ya. Kau tidak pernah menginjakan kakimu dirumahku." kata sang pemilik rumah- Hiashi menyambut tamunya sekaligus Teman lamanya,sih.

"Ya.. Sudah lama memang." balas Fugaaku sambil duduk dimeja makan ini. Meja makan besar milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Sekarang keluarga ini duduk berhadapan. Merekapun tentu berhadapan. Saling diam tak menyapa. Memasang wajah yang ingin cepat-cepat acara ini selesai.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Setelah satu bulan tidak bertemu. Apakah baik baik saja?" tanya hiashi dengan hati. Berharap mereka baik dan yah tahulah.

"Kami baik, Tousan." Hinata yang menjawab. Yah ia takut dengan Sasuke yang suka Frontal.

"Ah. Kalian ini. Sehati sekali ya. Sampai-sampai Sasuke yang ditanya Hinata yang menjawab." Gurauan yang menyakitkan. Ayah mereka tertawa tapi hati anaknya Gundah. Ini tidak berguna.

Drrtt..drrtt.. "Maaf, aku harus menjawab telepon." Sasuke meninggalkan meja makan dengan menatap Hinata dengan kedinginan yang menyeruak di Onyxnya.

Mata Hinata mengekori langkah Sasuke. Berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Apa benar ia harus diam saja? Bukankah ia sendiri yang memulai keadaan menjadi kacau?

.

.

.

Pemuda raven hitam pekat ini menggertakan giginya. Menumpukan kekuatannya dikepalan tangannya. Meninju pohon tidak bersalah itu dengan kuat..

Buk..

"S-sasuke-kun." tangan halus ini merebut kepalan tangan itu. Mengelusnya sejenak lalu melepasnya.

"Kembalillah, Hinata." Nada itu berubah menjadi dingin tak karuan membalikan badan tak mau menatap sang gadis.

"S-sasuke-kun.. A-a hiks.. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi. I-itu.." angin malam menerbangkan surai keduanya. Kesunyian yang mereka rasakan.

"Ini lebih menyakitiku, Hinata." frontalnya. Dengan santai Sasuke membalik lagi badannya. Menatap lebih dingin lagi Hinata dengan onyxnya. "Bukan ini yang kuinginkan."

"..." isakan lembut itu menjadi. Hinata merasa apakah benar ini sangat menyakitinya lagi? 'Oh kami-sama. Tak bisakah aku tidak menyakitinya?'

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi.. Bukan berarti kita harus berakhir seperti ini. Ini benar-benar menyakiti ku." sambung Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang menusuk khas miliknya. "Aku tidak bisa berpisah darimu, Hinata." suara itu melembut. Membuat Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Grapp.. "H-henti-tikan! Hiks.. Hentikan s-sasuke. A-aku juga tidak i-ingin berpisah.. Hiks." Dengan refleks Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. "A-aku tidak tahu.. A-aku lebih merasakan rasa s-sakitmu. A-aku tahu k-kau tersakiti. Tapi aku tidak ingin itu lebih jauh lagi."

"Jangan jadikan perasaanku menjadi kesalahanmu, Hinata." Sasuke membalas pelukan sang gadis berbisik mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"S-sasuke-kun. Hentikan. A-aku mencintaimu.. A-aku sangat menyayangimu." refleks lagi. Yah, dengan keadaan seperti ini ucapan dari hati muncul dengan refleks.

"Aku tahu kau mengasihani ku."

"T-tidak. A-aku b-berkata jujur." wajah manis itu memanas semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubbynya. "Aku menjauhimu. Karena aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku."

"Terimakasih." Sasuke berucap dengan hati yang sangat lega.

Ini tidak seperti yang Sasuke bayangkan. Ia mengira Hinata membencinya karena perasaannya. Well, itu tidak masuk akal. Sasuke menyesali karena kenapa baru diujung kematiannya kemarin ia baru mengunggkapkan perasaanya. Andai sejak dulu. Tentu Hinata tidak akan tersakiti dengan cinta palsu terdahulu.

Yah, Kami-sama menyatukan pasangan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Fin

Dengan cerita yang keliatan banget dipaksakan ya. Hm. Maafkan aku yang sering maksain alur :(

Arigatou sudah mau membaca;)

Vidya, 22-10-16


End file.
